its_amazingfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Lee 33
Amy Lee Is A wonderful Lady Who Loves To Play Minecraft! She Is friendly and active. She calls her subscribers that Love Amy Cute Recruits. In real life her hair is black, her eyes are brown (even though most people say her eyes are green or hazel in photos), Her favourite colour is pink. She has A 2 sisters 1 who has a youtube channel called IndigoRose33 and another 1 called SalemsLady. Salem's Lady was Amy's Friend in Primary school up until now, But how are they sisters then? Well Salem married Amy's brother and now they are sisters in law but Amy prefers to call Salem just her sister. Amylee33 is a Minecrafter, She plays lots of Minecraft series with lots of her Minecraft friends. She spreads Peace and love throughout the land. Her Favourite Minecraft Biome is The Forest Biome Because She loves The Trees and Animals. Amy does not have a husband but says she is just happy with the friends, sisters and cute recruits she has. She has a Twitter, Instagram and Facebook account. AMY LEE IS A TREE HUGGER, FLOWER CHILD, HIPPIE, PRINCESS, DREAMER, LOVES ANIMALS AND NATURE, LOVE, PEACE, DISNEY LOVER AND VEGETARIAN.Her first minecraft friend was Stampylongnose. Amy Lee33's Birthday is in July 29, 1987 She is 28 turning 29 This Year! Her Star Sign is Leo and she was born in England! She has 3 Channels "Amy Lee" Where she Publishes ALL her Minecraft videos "Amy's World" Where she Posts Videos About Real Life And Random Funny Minecraft Clips And "Amy and Animals" Where she Posts Videos To Do With Animals! More Information If you scroll Down to trivia... Amy Loves you all!! <3 Series Amy Lee's land of love Amy and Max Amy & Salem! Team Pink Race to the moon Pony Paradise Hermionie Lee33 Masters Witchery Lets Play The Sims 4! Mermaid Monday Sunday Morning Adventures Season 1 Hexxit! Sunday Morning Adventures Season 2 Crazy Craft! Team Pinks Magical Quest! Minecraft PC The Adventures Of Amy & Rosie! Amy Plays Pixelmon! NF Server Minecraft McMagic Server Attack Of The B Team! Creepsville! Friends Stampylongnose IBalisticSquid L for Leeeeeeeee x Salems_Lady Mousie Rosie833am Squashiey Quack Netty Plays The Sparkling Martins LD Shadowlady StacyPlays Minecraft Skin Her Minecraft Skin is a Pink Mermaid. Her Skin is found in Skin Pack 4. Her Skin has Pink Hair, Blue Eyes, Blue and Pink Tiara, Pink Blush and Pink Lipstick, Blue Braclets, Blue Shell Bra, Purple Scally Legs (Which are Ment to be her Tail) She Can Change Her Skin To A Pink And Purple Cat Girl From Time To Time. Amyism's These Are A Bunch Of Her Sayings/Quotes! Loves it! I Love Your Face! Is It? Lovely Jubbly Love Love Petals You Silly Little Gooseberry! Say Hello To My Little Bow, Katniss! LOVE LOVE LOVE! I Can't Even! Funsies! Magic! The Cuteness Is Real! Googlies Skellies Pigulars Zombarios Lets Go On Down Confuddled Jacka Potato! You Silly Goose! Funsies Of Love I Just Can't Even! Can You Not Even!? Can You Not Even Try?! Cute Recruit! Loves It Forever! Everybody Loves It! Loves It I Do! Gallery Amy!.jpg|Amy lee's channel logo A full glimpse of Amy's skin.jpg Golden tools.jpg|Amy holding golden tools Sky the pony in pony paradise!.jpg Race to the moon, team pink.jpg Amy with Salem and Mousie and Livy.jpg Family Minecraft Family: All Of This Family is from Amy Lees Land Of Love Lexi The Dog Max The Dog Luna The Dog Mars The Dog Sailor The Dog Lola The Dog Boomer The Dog Saturn The Cat Comet The Cat Bertha The Iron Golem Bert The Iron Golem Mittens The Snow Golem Mr Frost The Snow Golem Blizzard The Snow Golem Journey The Pony Gabriel The Donkey Peace Pig The Pig Peace Chicken The Chicken Grand Father Oak The Oak Tree Jack The Magma Cube (Died) Trivia *She Had a Tree In real life Called Steve *She's from the UK *Her 'Magic Number' is 3 *Her Favourite Word Is Love *She Has A Cat Named Poppy In real life *Salems Is Married to Amys bother so Amy and Salem are Sisters in Law *She Is Past 100k Subscribers Category:Minecraft youtubers Category:Youtubers